Zitate va Tirolεr(innen)
Då fintet man Zitate, dé wégnen Dialekt intressant sein ódεr wégnen Inhålt. A Toal Zitate sein Auszig aus Gediche óder åndre Texte. Zun Toal in Dialekt, zun Toal hoachtaitsch unt sógår mittlhoachtaitsch. - - - - - - - - - - - - Der oben swebt und niden hebt der vor und hinden, neben strebt und ewig lebt, ie was an anevange, ... der strenklich starb und was nicht tot, der keuschlich ward empfangen ... (mittlhoachtaitsch gschriem) – in Dialekt ibε''rsétzt:'' Der wås óbm schwép unt herniedn hép, der vórn unt hintn und af der Seitn stitzt, der wås éwig lép unt ålm schón gwésn isch ... der schiach gschtórm und nét toat gwésn isch, der óhne Sint empfången isch ... Taitsch ibεrsétzt: Der oben schwebt und hernieden trägt, der vorne unt hinten, an den Seiten stützt, der ewig lebt, immer war ohne Anfang ... der schmerzvoll starb und und nicht tot war, der keusch empfangen wurde ... Oswald von Wolkenstein, Sängεr; Liadεrmåchεr; ca. 1377-1445 - - - - - - - - - - - - Mein Herzen lieber Herr. Ich befiehl mich mit aller Demütigkeit Euer Lieb und Freundschaft und tue Euch zu wissen kund, daß ich ein wenig Blut hab im Husten. Eleonore von Schottland; 16. Jåhrhundεrt; aus an Priaf fir ihrn Månn Herzog Sigmund va Tirol; aus: „Die Frau in der Geschichte Tirols“ (Köfler / Forcher). - - - - - - - - - - - - Anna Knittel erklärt, wia sie zun Bloamenmåln kémmen isch: „Da beschritt mein kluger Mann einen anderen Weg und wünschte sich zu seiem Namenstag von mir einen Blumenstrauß, der nicht verwelke.“ Anna Knittel verheiratete Stainer (1841-1915), Innschprukh; aus: „Die Frau in der Geschichte Tirols“ (Köfler / Forcher). - - - - - - - - - - - - Mandεr, es isch Zeit! Andreas Hofer, Låndesverteidigεr, 1767-1810; Passeiertål - - - - - - - - - - - - Ein Volk, das um nichts anderes kämpft als um sein natürliches und verbrieftes Recht, wird den Herrgott zum Bundesgenossen haben. Michael Gamper; Geischtlichεr unt politisch Aktivεr; 1885-1956 - - - - - - - - - - - - Wenn’s longsum finstr werd ibr die Berg, kimmp a Grichl va Lindnbliah her asn Dorf. Fein isch’s za rostn af dr Bonk vorn Haus, in die Leichtkäfr zuazaschaugn, fein isch’s und guat. Maridl Innerhofer; Muntårtdichεrin; Marling; gepórn 1921; Aus: Daß die Kirch in Dorf bleip. - - - - - - - - - - - - Ich bin durchaus dafür, dass zur Verkündigung jemand kirchlich bevollmächtigt sein muss. Aber die Verkündigung in der Eucharistiefeier zu streichen, weil man für eine Ansprache unbedingt geweiht sein muss, ist eine andere Sache. Reinhold Stecher, geb. 1921; Pischof in Innschpruck; Aus an Priaf firn Påpscht - - - - - - - - - - - - Jo - do ummi, nor entn oi, nor a bißl viri, nor seïchn S’ a sou an olti Waraggn, wenn Sie va dr sell drhiagr obiagn tatn, jo - odr magari a va dr eïndra Seitn, zebn nebn dr sell gacha Leitn - sell ganget a ... obr ob Sie zebn schliafn tatn? Ibεrsétzt: Ja - da hinüber, dann drüben hinunter, dann ein bisschen nach vorne, dann sehen Sie so eine alte Baracke, wenn Sie diesseits von jener abbiegen würden, ja - oder etwa von jenseits, dort neben jener steilen Leite - das ginge auch ... aber ob sie dort durchkommen würden? Elisabeth Kaneppele Oberkofler; Muntårtdichtεrin; Tramin; aus: Af Traminerisch. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - dess käart main untess sui, untess inz untess enk, unt pollis sui schenk, kolz it oodr kolz, awass lottanan ollz. Ibεrsétzt: das gehört mir und das ihnen, und das uns und das euch, und wenn ich es ihnen schenke, behalte es nicht oder behalte es, ach was, lass ihnen alles Luis Stefan Stecher; gepórn 1937; Målεr Vinschgau / Marling; Aus: Korrnrliadr - - - - - - - - - - - - seffe du meerolts ggitschile du saido klaando fogiss i de niε du osch mo ollwa fan himbl dozejlt uune zi rejden unt la i wass wiε (iε isch in Original ie, ej isch in Original ei gschriem) Ibεrsétzt: Josefa du meeraltes Mädchen du von klein auf vergesse ich dich nie du hast mir immer vom himmel erzählt ohne zu reden und nur ich weiß wie. Wolfgang Sebastian Baur, Schriftsteller; gepórn 1950; Puschtε''rtål; aus: Puschtra Mund Art'' - - - - - - - - - - - - Kategorie: Tirol Kategorie: Zitate Kategorie:Dialekt in Tirol